JP2009-159774A discloses a configuration in which with a motor is driven by a motor controlling device which performs a position feedback control and a speed feedback control to perform an positioning control of machinery coupled to the motor. In particular, JP2009-159774A discloses a configuration in which an acceleration signal of an acceleration sensor attached to the machinery is fed back to a speed reference of the motor controlling device to obtain a vibration control function for the machinery.